1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical foam wrapping machine and method for wrapping a roll of carbonless paper in foam wrap and stretch film.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various wrapping machines are known for wrapping rolls of carbonless paper in foam wrap and stretch film. However, these machines are generally complicated and expensive and intended for use in manufacturing facilities. These conventional wrapping machines are rather large, stationary, highly automated machines with a relatively high volume. Therefore, they are not usually located in distribution centers and warehousing facilities.
However, as a roll of paper moves through a distribution network, the packaging for these rolls can be damaged. For example, the foam wrap and shrink film can be torn during unloading of the roll from a truck, storage of the roll in a warehouse or in many other situations. Presently, wrapping equipment is generally kept in the manufacturing facilities and not the distribution centers or warehousing facilities for the reasons noted above.
Accordingly, when the packaging of a roll of paper is damaged after it leaves the factory, this roll must either be returned to the manufacturing facility for recycling or destroyed. Needless to say, any of these options are relatively expensive and undesirable. Since each roll can represent several thousand dollars of product, the ability to salvage a roll at the distribution site has tremendous economic advantages.